Redemption
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: At only fifteen years old, Abigail is in too deep with some of the local mob families to be able to find her way out again. Can Connor, Emily, Murphy, and Rebecca Macmanus help her? Will Dillon or Josh help her see there is another way of life?
1. Chapter 1

"You have your instructions, Abigail." Vitto Petrovsky stated. "I expect the job to be completed before the end of the day and the item to be on my desk." He tapped the watch on his wrist. "Get moving."

Abigail left the Petrovsky mansion and paused just outside the gate. Something felt off about this job, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong. She decided to go see Emily and Rebecca Ouellet. The twins had babysat her when she was younger and they had all been living in Detroit. A lot had happened since then, but she was hoping they would remember her. She needed help from one of them.

The Ouellet Mansion was beautiful. Abigail took a slow walk up the long drive, admiring the grounds, before arriving at the door and ringing the bell.

Rebecca Ouellet grumbled when the doorbell rang. Everyone else was upstairs, which meant that she had to hobble over to answer it herself. She flung the door open, ready to tell off whatever salesman or other type of solicitor was at the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the young girl on the doorstep. "Abigail Patrice?"

Abigail sighed in relief. "You remember me."

"Of course I do!" Rebecca leaned forward to pull Abigail inside and hug her. "What on earth are you doing in Boston?"

Abigail shifted her weight from one foot to the other, slightly uncomfortable. "We moved to Boston when I was nine, Becca. That's why Mom told you and Emily she didn't need you to watch me any more."

Rebecca sighed. "If we had known you were here, we would have looked you up when we moved here." She studied the young girl. "How are your parents, Abby?"

Abigail looked down at the floor, muttering. "Dad was killed a few months after we moved here. I have no idea how Mom is. I... We... We haven't lived together in a long time."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Abby.. Where are you staying?"

Abigail noticed Rebecca's wrapped ankle and sighed. "It doesn't matter, Becca." She backed toward the door again, indicating Rebecca's ankle. "I came to see if you wanted to help me with some work I've got, but I see you're hurt. I'll figure out another way to get it done." She turned to open the door. "It was.. nice.. to see you again."

"Connor!" Rebecca yelled, putting a hand on Abigail's shoulder to stop her from leaving. "Get down here!" She looked at Abigail, using anything she could to stop her from leaving. "I want you to meet my husband."

Abigail sighed. "I'm in a hurry, Becca." She looked toward the stairs when a man descended them.

"It'll just take a few minutes." Rebecca turned toward Connor, indicating she wanted his help with her eyes. "Connor, do you remember me telling you about the little girl Emily and I used to babysit in Detroit?"

Connor nodded, staring at the teenager standing in the foyer with Rebecca. "This 'er?"

Abigail sighed again, holding out her hand. "I'm Abigail."

Connor shook the girl's hand. "Nice te mee' ye, Abigail. Wha' brings ye te Boston?"

"My parents did, years ago." Abigail looked toward the door. "Look, it's nice meeting you and everything, but I really have to go."

"You came here for a reason, Abby. I may be injured, but maybe I can still help. You said you needed some." Rebecca reached out, slipping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Maybe Connor can help you if I can't."

"I just need someone to be a lookout for me," Abigail said quietly. She pulled out of Rebecca's arms and headed for the door. "Don't worry about it, Becca. It's fine." She turned back after opening the door, giving Rebecca a small smile. "Maybe I'll see you around some time." She shut the door and turned to head down the driveway, trying to keep the bad feeling from overwhelming her.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was more than halfway down the driveway before Connor caught up to her. "Hey! Wait a minu'e!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Ye tink yer jus' gonna drop back in 'er life an' disappear agin? Hell no!"

Abigail jerked away from him. "I'll come back to see her later. Right now, I have a job to do. She can't help me so I'll have to find another way to get it done."

Connor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Wha's the job?"

She fidgeted, playing with her fingers, not looking up at him. "Vitto Petrovsky hired me to get something for him from the Valachi mansion."

He growled. "Yer gonna try an' break in the Valachi mansion? Are ye insane?"

Abigail looked up, narrowing her eyes at his tone. "I have before. It's what I do. I retrieve things for people, because I can get in and out easily, usually without anyone knowing."

Connor took her by the shoulders. "If it's such an easy fecking job, why'd ye come te ask Becca fer help?"

She sighed. "I miss Becca and Em more than you could ever understand. I just wanted to see her, but I thought I needed a reason." She shrugged out of his grip, turning to walk away. "I'll be back as soon as I'm finished."

He tightened his grip. "Yer no' goin' alone, an' thet's final. What d'ye nee' me te do?"

"I'd feel a little better if I had someone keeping an eye on things from the outside. Someone to whistle if they see someone coming." She took a deep breath. "It might take me a few minutes to get what I'm after."

Connor nodded. "Le's jes' go ge' this done. I'll whistle twice if I see anytin'."

"Thank you, Connor." Abigail sighed, turning to lead the way to the Valachi mansion. Once there, she moved away from him and slipped into the shadows. She picked the lock on a side door and let herself inside, silently making her way up the stairs.

She opened the door to the master suite and walked over to the closet. At the very back was a safe, and it didn't take her long to crack the combination. The files were exactly where her boss had said they would be. She slipped the files up under the back of her shirt, tucking the bottom of them into the top of her jeans.

Abigail took a deep breath as she walked back out of the closet. Her job was almost half over. She slipped quietly back outside the suite and made her way back down the stairs. She crept silently toward the office, ducking into a shadowed corner as a guard walked by, holding her breath until he was gone. As soon as he was gone, she kept going.

She slid into the chair behind the desk without turning on a light and booted up the computer, tapping her fingers nervously as she waited for it to come on. Once it was booted up, she pulled a flash drive from her pocket and plugged it in. She found the documents she was after as quickly as possible and transferred them to the flash drive. Slipping the flash drive back into her pocket, she shut the computer down and turned to the window to let herself out.

Connor was pacing the sidewalk just a little down from the Valachi mansion, pretending he was talking on his cell phone as he kept an eye out for anything wrong. He was getting more and more agitated as time went on. "How feckin' long could it take 'er te do this?" he muttered under his breath. He looked up to see her slipping through the fence that surrounded the grounds, rushing over. "Are ye okay?"

Abigail looked at him in confusion. "Of course I am. You weren't worried, were you?"

He smirked, cupping her lightly on the back of her head. "Why would I be worried 'bout a crazy lass goin' inte the Valachi mansion?" He growled and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Le's gi' ye back te the mansion so me wife can stop worryin'."

She nodded, falling into an easy step beside him. She would go back to their place, make nice with Rebecca, and then slip out later to complete her job by giving Petrovsky the items he had sent her after. After they had gone a few blocks, she stiffened, pulling away from him slightly. "What is that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail and Connor looked at each other for one brief moment before rushing toward the yells that had caught their attention. In a nearby alley, a young teenager was being attacked by three bigger guys.

"Hey!" Abigail shouted, rushing forward without a thought. She jumped up on the back of one of the larger guys, punching the side of his face. "Leave him alone!"

As the guy Abigail was holding on to slammed her back into the wall of one of the buildings flanking the alley, Connor grabbed the collars of the other two and flung them to the ground. "Scram!" he shouted.

Abigail groaned as she got slammed into the wall again. Her grip loosened, and she fell to the ground. "No!" she shouted as the guy pulled a knife and started for Connor. She reached out and grabbed the guy's leg to try to stop him.

Connor laughed, drawing one of the Eagle guns that he almost always carried. He smirked as he levelled it at the guy with the knife. "I said scram. Yer done 'ere."

The guys took off running, the one with the knife aiming one last kick to the boy's ribs before he did.

Abigail swallowed hard as she crawled over to the boy who lay moaning.

"Ye okay, Abigail?" Connor asked, kneeling on the ground beside them.

"I'm fine," Abigail replied. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"No!" the boy protested weakly. "Mom'll kill me. Please don't."

Connor growled as he scooped the boy into his arms and stood up. "We do have a doctor thet lives at our place. We'll take ye dere. Come on, Abigail. Le's go home."

Abigail got up and fell into step beside Connor, the fact that he had called their mansion her home, too, not sinking in. When they got to the mansion, she opened the door and held it open while Connor carried the boy inside and over to one of the couches in the living room.

The boy groaned as Connor laid him down. He winced as he shifted, trying to find a comfortable way to lay. As Connor went to get the doctor, he stared at Abigail as she stayed in the doorway. "You saved my life," he said in awe.

Abigail shook her head, looking down so the boy wouldn't see her pain. Her back and shoulders were hurting from being slammed into the wall of that building. "I didn't," she protested in a whisper. "Connor did."

"Connor did what?" a man inquired as he stepped into the living room. He had dark eyes and dark hair that fell over into his lean face. His eyes were intelligent and inquisitive. He smiled at both of them. "I'm Dr. Simon Tam," he answered their unspoken question about his identity.

"Connor saved his life, Dr. Tam," Abigail responded. "We heard him yelling. Three guys were jumping him in an alley."

Dr. Tam nodded as he sat on the edge of the couch and began to examine the boy, making mental notes of where the boy gave indications of pain. "What's you name, son?"

The boy winced. "My names' Dillon." He nodded toward Abigail. "I heard the other guy call her Abigail. She's hurt, too."

Abigail shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with me. Besides, I need to get going."

"Ye no' goin' anywhere til Simon checks ye over an' says ye can," Connor stated firmly as he stepped back into the living room.

Abigail sighed, staring at Connor. "I have a job to finish," she reminded him.

"I guess that means you need to get your ass in the bathroom then, doesn't it?" Simon commented, pointing toward a door. "Unless you don't mind removing your shirt in front of these two so I can examine your back."

Cursing under her breath but knowing she was outnumbered, Abigail stepped into the bathroom.

Simon shared a chuckle with Connor. "Dillon needs rest and some Ibuprofen will help ease any discomfort. Nothing's broken, but he's gonna be bruised and sore for a few days." He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door before turning to her. "Do you need help removing your shirt?"

Abigail sighed and shook her head. She tried to hide the pain as she slipped her arms inside her shirt and pulled it off over her head. She kept her back to him, hissing through her teeth as he pressed along the back of her shoulders and the area in between.

Simon carefully helped Abigail back into her shirt and opened the bathroom door. He spoke to Connor. "She's just bruised, too. I've got to get over to the hospital for rounds. They are both to get plenty of rest and fluids. I'll be back in a few hours, and I'll check them again then."

Connor nodded, pulling Abigail over to the second couch. "I don't care wha' ye tink ye hafta do. Yer boss can learn patience. Yer hurt, and yer not goin' anywhere." He looked up at the ceiling when Rebecca's voice carried downstairs, wanting him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at both of them. "Becca is very pregnant on top o' bein' injured. I need te go make sure she's okay. I wan' the two o' ye te be'ave. I'll be back soon to check on ye."

Abigail sighed as she laid back on the couch. She kept glancing at Dillon, but her mind was on her job. She was going to be in a lot more pain if she was late in delivering the item she had picked up.

"Abi!" Rebecca's voice exclaimed from the doorway. "You came back!"

Abigail looked up and saw Connor standing in the doorway with Rebecca in his arms. She moved to make room for Connor to lay her down. "How are you feeling, Becca?"

"I feel pregnant," Rebecca replied with a laugh. She rested one hand on her rounded stomach and studied the boy laying on the other couch. "Why were those guys attacking you, Dillon?"

Dillon shrugged his shoulders with a wince. "I'm not sure. They wanted money."

Rebecca nodded, making a face. "I'm glad Abi and Connor were there to help you." She gasped, clutching her stomach and looking up at Connor.

Abigail's eyes widened as a wetness spread down the pants Rebecca was wearing. "Connor! Her water broke! You've got to get Dr. Tam back here now!"

Rebecca shook her head, screaming as a strong contraction seized her. She grabbed Abigail's hand. "I need Alyssa!"

"Who's Alyssa?" Dillon asked. He got up slowly as Connor raced up the stairs and sat on Rebecca's other side, taking her hand.

"She lives here," Rebecca explained around pants. "Connor and I found her in an alley a little over a year ago."

"The Macmanuses saved my life," a voice spoke from the doorway.

Abigail and Dillon looked over to see a girl not much older than they were. She had long brown hair and bright, inquisitive yet somewhat timid, green eyes. She came forward and knelt in front of Rebecca, reaching to pull off the pants and underwear that Rebecca had on. "If either of you are squeamish, I suggest going in the kitchen for a while."

"Don't start without me!" a voice exclaimed. A man with black hair and eyes that almost matched his hair came in, holding a mini video camera. "We're documenting this one, Becca!"

"How old are you?" Dillon was asking Alyssa. He was shocked at the fact that someone close to his age was about to deliver a baby.

"Michael, great thinking!" a new voice said approvingly. The man clasped Michael on the shoulder then rumpled Alyssa's hair affectionately. "Odd time te meet, but tis is Lys. She delivered Connor's and Becca's first set o' twins an' me an' Em's. She's bin a godsend."

Alyssa rolled her eyes at the newcomer. "I love you, too, Murphy." She nodded at Michael as she checked Rebecca's dilation. "Nice to meet you, Michael. Becca, you've still got a little while before you can start pushing. Try to relax." Finally, she looked at the boy who had asked her age. "I'm seventeen, as of a few weeks ago."

Abigail took advantage of the ensuing confusion as Rebecca's twin sister, Emily, came rushing into the room. She caught Dillon's eyes and put a finger to her lips as she slipped out of the living room while everyone's attention was focused on Rebecca. Two minutes later, she was outside and hurrying to her boss's house as fast as she could go.


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail leaned against the front door for a few minutes, reminding herself that she was completing a job. She had to move quickly, because she had a favor to ask of Mr. Petrovsky. She couldn't let that boy get hurt again. She had to get him some protection somehow. With a sigh, she pushed off the door and made her way through the Boston streets to the Petrovsky mansion. She barely acknowledged the guard who opened the door, heading directly for the office.

Vitto Petrovsky looked up with a scowl as Abigail walked in. "You're late."

"I got away as quickly as I could, sir," she responded.

"What was the delay?" He held out his hand, snapping his fingers for the items.

Abigail pulled the folders from the top of her jeans and the flash drive from her pocket, placing them in Vitto's hand. "I ran into a woman I used to know, and she insisted I meet her husband and children."

"Who is she?" Vitto demanded.

"No one you'd know. Her and her sister babysat me when I was a kid in Detroit," Abigail explained. She wanted to keep him in a good mood to ask her favor.

Vitto steepled his fingers together, studying her closely. "How much of this information have you shared with the Macmanus brothers, Abigail?" He moved fast, punching her and knocking her to the floor.

Abigail coughed and groaned, her hand going to her face. She stared up at him, not daring to try to get up. "No, sir! I know better than to allow that." She groaned as he kicked her repeatedly, the breath rushing from her lungs.

"Get up," Vitto said, snarling at her. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her back into the chair. "I want you to go back to the mansion and make nice with the brothers. Let them see how trustworthy you are."

She continued to cough as she attempted to catch her breath. "Why... do you... want... me to do... that?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, child." Vitto narrowed his eyes. "As soon as you have earned their trust, you will take a knife and cut out their hearts and bring them to me."

Abigail looked at him in horror. "I can't do something like t-that!"

Vitto backhanded her, reaching out to steady the chair so she didn't fall over again. "You can and you will, but you need to go get the weapon first. I want you to go back to the last place I sent you. Find a knife there and keep it on you until you do the job."

She slowly nodded, knowing she didn't have another choice if she wanted to continue breathing. With a sigh, she looked up at him. "Mr. Petrovsky?"

He curled his lip. "Yes?"

"I've worked for you for a long time now, right?" she questioned.

"Going on three years," he confirmed.

"And I've never asked for anything," she pointed out.

"What is it you wish, Abigail?" He crossed his arms and studied her intently.

She took a deep breath. "Connor and I stopped a boy from being attacked. I want you to make sure that never happens to him again. I want him protected."

Vitto's eyes widened. "You expect this of me, yet you balk at doing one tiny favor for me? Are you serious?"

Abigail stared up at him. "You're asking me to kill someone. I've never done that before!"

He sighed and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "You will not disappoint me, Abigail. You have yet to do so, and you will not start now." He stared into her eyes. "I will have two hearts. Either you will bring me the ones belonging to the Macmanus brothers, or someone else will bring me the ones that belong to you and this boy of yours." He stood up and narrowed his eyes at her. "The choice is yours."

"You'll protect the boy if I agree to do this?" Abigail questioned, her heart sinking.

Vitto chuckled. "Oh no, Abigail. You will do the job regardless. If you wish protection for the boy, you will have to pay another price."

Abigail took a deep breath and met her boss's gaze. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, Abigail. Afanasi will be taking care of seeing that the boy is protected. It's only fair that he get what he wants in return."

She shuddered. "What does he want?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer, and it made her sick to even think about it.

Vitto laughed as he moved back to his chair behind the desk. "It's simple, Abigail. He wants /you/." He extended his hand across the desk. "Do we have a deal?"

Abigail squelched the nausea she felt and reached out to shake Vitto's hand. "Yes, sir, Mr. Petrovsky. We have a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Abigail left the Petrovsky Mansion on legs that she wasn't confident would support her. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the twins' mansion, find a corner, curl up, and hope the whole world forgot all about her. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. She turned her steps back toward the mansion she had broken into that morning, her heart as heavy as her steps, shoulders slumped as she moved through the streets.

Several minutes later, she was standing in the shadows of the gate that covered the entrance to the mansion's grounds. Security had been tightened since that morning. They must have figured out that someone had broken in. Guards were stationed throughout the grounds, and she could see them on the rooftop, too.

Abigail sighed. She had to find a way in. She couldn't let anything happen to that boy. She didn't understand why she felt so protective of him, but she refused to let him get hurt again... especially because of her. Glad that she was tiny, she made her way around to the far side of the mansion and slipped through the iron fence, slowly making her way across the grounds to try to find a way inside.

She breathed a small sigh of relief as she knelt on the floor under the first floor window she had managed to open and climb through. Remembering the layout of the mansion from the maps Mr. Petrovsky had provided before her previous job, she slowly made her way toward the kitchen, doing her best not to make any noise as she went through doorways and up and down stairs to avoid security.

Once in the kitchen, she searched the drawers to find the perfect knife but soon realized that none of the kitchen knives would work. She needed one that she could keep hidden on herself until it was time to use it. She sighed and started a slow, methodical, search of the rooms. She hit pay dirt in the fourth room she searched, finding a slender dagger in an intricately carved sheath that would fit perfectly inside the waist of her jeans.

She heard voices and quickly moved toward the window. She was on the second floor, but she had climbed out of higher places. She raised the window just as the door opened, moving as quickly as she could as gunshots rang out behind her.

Connor grinned down at his newborn son resting in his arms, his twin brother laying on Rebecca's chest. He gently kissed his son's forehead. "Dere beau'iful, Becca." He looked over at Alyssa. "Tank ye so much, lass." He reached out with his free arm and pulled her into a hug, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Alyssa returned Connor's hug, whispering softly, teasing him. "I wouldn't advise letting Becca or Chris see you do that." She tilted her head to one side, listening intently for a moment. "Connor, why don't you let Aunt Emily take the baby for a little while. Let's take Dillon in the kitchen and find him something to eat." She looked into Connor's eyes, letting him know that she wanted to talk.

Connor nodded, passing his son to Emily before following Alyssa and Dillon into the kitchen. "Wha's really goin' on, Lyssa?"

Alyssa put a finger to her lips as more gun shots rang out. "Listen." She looked at Dillon. "Where did that girl go... Abigail... the one who was here before?"

Dillon looked down and shuffled his feet. "I don't know..."

Connor growled. "She wen' te finish 'er job, didna she?"

Dillon slowly nodded. "She said she'd be right back... but it's been over an hour."

Alyssa looked worriedly out the window. "Do you think those gun shots had something to do with her, Connor?" She flinched as more gun shots sounded.

"I can almos' guaran'ee I'," Connor said, agreeing with her. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Ye bot stay 'ere an' keep an eye on me family. I'll be back soon." He left before either of them could say anything else, slipping out through the back door to avoid any questions from the others.

The bullets shattered the window around her as Abigail climbed through it. She lost her grip and fell the two stories down to the concrete walk, groaning as she landed. Pain radiated from her knee and shoulder, and she could feel glass in her arms, face, hands, and legs. More glass fell on top of her as the men shooting at her came to the window. She forced herself to her feet, feeling a pain in her side, realizing she must have hit it when she fell.

Connor hurried through the streets, heading toward the sound of the gun shots. He knew the police wouldn't be coming to help anyone. They never came to this area unless someone specifically called for them. He growled as he came within view of the mansion and saw the men with guns. He quickly pulled out his Desert Eagles and started returning fire, searching for any sign of Abigail. "Come on, lass. Where ye a'?" he whispered.

Abigail heard the sound of more gun shots coming from a new direction. She forced herself to move faster, slipping back through the iron fence and hurrying out into the street, hoping to blend in as she panted. She barely made it to the corner before doubling over, unable to get her breath. She fell to her knees, hearing footsteps running behind her. It was over. The gun men were coming for her, and she would be unable to complete Mr. Petrovsky's job. Not only would he not have Afanasi protect Dillon, but he would ensure the boy was killed so that he could have his heart to replace the ones she had failed to get.

Connor rushed over as soon as he caught sight of Abigail. He slipped one of his Eagles back into his pea coat before scooping the girl into his arms, noting the mess she was in as he continued to fire back at the men after her. "Oh, Abigail," he whispered. "Wha' 'ave ye done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Connor burst through the front door of the mansion, hurrying into the living room and laying Abigail down on the couch that Rebecca and their twins weren't occupying. "Abi." He shook the girl gently, trying to get her to wake up. "Come on, Abigail. Wake up. I swear 'm gonna kill th' fecker."

Emily hurried over and started getting the glass out of the teenager's skin. "She's a mess! What happened?"

"Connor..." Rebecca spoke from the other couch. "Is she..."

"She ain' dead," Connor assured them. "She lef' te finish wha'ev'r job 'er boss 'ad 'er on. I donna know wha' 'appened. Foun' 'er 'bout te collapse on de street."

"Fell out of... the... window." Abigail's voice was weak as she started coming around.

Emily's eyes widened. "From what floor?"

Abigail looked up at her, wincing as her former babysitter continued to pull the pieces of glass out of her body. "Second... third... I don't remember, Emvee."

"I called fer an ambulance," Murphy spoke up as Dillon came hurrying into the living room. "Dey'll be 'ere in a few minu'es."

Abigail shook her head as Dillon came and knelt down next to Connor. "I don't... need... ambulance." It was hard for her to breathe as she looked up at them. "I'm... okay..."

Connor stared down at the young girl on the couch and finally understood the way Murphy felt for Alyssa. He felt as if he would do absolutely anything for the young teenager in front of him. He spoke sternly, but his eyes were kind and full of love. "Ye goin' te de 'ospi'al, Abi. It ain' up fer deba'e."

"Please, Abi," Dillon said. "You're hurt. Let them get you help. I'll even ride with you."

Abigail sighed as she looked at each person in the room, knowing she was outnumbered. She could hear sirens in the distance, coming closer. Her head was swimming as she tried to focus. "Fine..."

Dillon visibly relaxed, especially when Murphy went to the door and let the paramedics inside.

Connor moved behind the couch, keeping a firm grip on Abigail's hand as he watched the two paramedics prepare her for being moved onto the stretcher they had brought in with them and then into the ambulance waiting outside.

Something was wrong. Abigail could feel it, but she couldn't focus enough to figure it out. One of the paramedics seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't figure out why. Her tongue felt thick, her eyes heavy, and it was all she could do to stay awake.

Dillon stepped closer as the paramedics picked Abigail up and laid her down on the stretcher. "I'm riding with her," he informed them.

"Sorry, kid. No can..." the paramedic broke off suddenly when his partner cleared his throat. He straightened up a little and offered Dillon a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Why not? Come on, kid. Yer goin' fer a ride." He laughed darkly.

Connor stared toward the door for several moments after the paramedics left with the two kids. He had a funny feeling, like something was wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He sighed and shook his head, going back to his wife and their newborn daughters. "I'll call de 'ospi'al in a coupla hours te check on dem."

IN THE AMBULANCE

Dillon sat next to the stretcher and took Abigail's hand. "You're gonna be okay, Abi. I promise."

Abigail gave Dillon's hand a weak squeeze, looking up into his eyes. She felt strange, as if the world was collapsing around her. It took a lot of effort to even speak. "I trust you, Dillon."

The paramedic who had cleared his throat earlier in the mansion suddenly began to laugh. It was the type of laugh that was made to induce fear, to elicit screams from those who heard it.

Dillon looked over in shock, not sure what was going on. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned about the paramedic's strange behavior. He was starting to worry about the man's mental state.

The paramedic laughed again, moving before Dillon had any chance of reacting. He punched the boy, hard, across the temple and watched with satisfaction as Dillon fell unconscious across Abigail's body. "Give him a dose to make sure he stays out, and give Abi another half a dose. She's always been too much of a fighter."

Abigail gasped as the sound of the paramedic's voice penetrated the fog in her brain. She struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain in her side. "You're not... supposed... to be... here..."

The paramedic laughed again, holding Abigail down by her shoulders so that the other man could give her the shot. He kissed her forehead. "Neither are you, Abigail, and I have to admit that it hurts that it took you so long to recognize me."

As the blackness began to engulf her, Abigail breathed out one word... a name... "Afanasi..."


	7. Chapter 7

Dillon woke up with a groan. He started to move his hands to hold his head, gasping in shock when he realized he couldn't. Now that he was coming around, he could feel rope around his ankles and wrists. He realized that someone had tied him to a chair with his arms crossed behind it. "What's going on?"

"Look who decided to re-join the living," a cruel sounding voice spoke from somewhere to Dillon's left.

Dillon looked over to find one of the paramedics that had come to pick up Alyssa smirking at him. "Where are we?" he demanded. "What the hell is going on? Who the hell are you?"

The man moved faster than Dillon thought was possible, striking Dillon across the face with the back of his hand. He grabbed the hair on the back of Dillon's head, yanking back so that Dillon was forced to look up at him. "Watch your mouth, kid, before it gets you dead."

Dillon coughed, spitting out some blood from his newly busted lip. "Where's Abi? What have you done with her?!"

The man smirked, shifting to the side so that Dillon could see the full sized bed behind him. Abigail was tied on top of it, still unconscious.

Dillon fought against the ropes that held him. "She's hurt! Please! Just let us go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, kid," the man replied, a gleeful look in his eyes. "You see... your little girlfriend over there made a deal with our boss to keep you alive. I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now, I'm gonna collect the payment she owes. I'm only taking what she promised."

Dillon felt as if a solid block of ice had settled in his stomach as he stared up in horror at the man. "She made a deal... to protect... me? What kind of a deal?"

The man reached out and moved a strand of hair away from Abigail's face. "Simple. She wanted those men who were threatening you eliminated so that you would be safe."

"And in return?" Dillon questioned.

"In return, she would become mine. I killed the ones who attacked you so now Abi belongs to me."

Dillon growled in frustration. "Abi's not an object. She doesn't belong to anyone!"

The man smacked him again. He laughed when he heard Abigail groaning as she regained consciousness. "Look who decided to join us."

Abigail's eyes fluttered as she woke up. She tried sitting up, but she was in too much pain. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around in confusion until her vision focused on the man. "Afanasi? What's going on?"

Afanasi beamed. "I'm collecting on our deal, my sweet Abigail." He stepped closer to the bed and caressed the side of her face. "You are such a pretty little thing." He smirked over his shoulder at Dillon. "Have you had her yet, kid?"

"You're sick," Dillon said. "I swear I"m gonna kill you as soon as I get free!"

Afanasi started laughing. "I'll take that as a no. I bet you haven't even seen her naked yet." He pulled out a pocket knife. "Don't worry, kid. I can help with that."

Dillon growled as he watched Afanasi move over on top of Abigail and start cutting off her clothes. "Get off of her! Leave her alone!"

"You both just need a little something to help you relax," Afanasi commented with a laugh. He finished cutting the clothes off of Abigail, throwing away the pieces and leaving her completely naked. He got up and moved over to the dresser where a tray was sitting on top.

Abigail's eyes widened when she saw the needles. She shook her head back and forth, real fear in her eyes as she twisted her body and tried to free herself. "You keep those things away from me!"

Afanasi laughed, grabbing one of the pre-measured syringes he had prepared before they had woken up. "That's right," he mused. "Our sweet, innocent, little Abigail is afraid of needles." He laughed again as he straddled her hips and stuck the tip of the needle into her arm, delivering the drug.

Dillon rocked on the chair, almost tipping himself over as he pulled at the ropes holding him captive. He watched as Abigail's head rolled to the side, a drugged smile on her face as she began to moan. "What did you give her?!"

Afanasi smiled at Dillon as he retrieved the other syringe, moving to Dillon's side and deftly delivering the drug to him. "Don't worry, kid. You won't be worrying about a damn thing in a few seconds. And in a few minutes? You and your little girlfriend are both gonna be begging for everyone to touch you." He laughed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Abigail starts to writhe on the bed she is tied naked to, her body getting hot as the drug flows through her veins. She moans, licking her suddenly dry lips as she looks around. She sees Dillon and starts arching toward him. "Come here, Dillon. Please..."

Dillon ground his teeth together as he tried to keep his eyes on the floor instead of staring at Abigail's naked body. His heart was pounding, and sweat was breaking out all over his as he did his best to fight whatever drug it was that Afanasi had given them. "I can't, Abi. I'm tied to a chair."

Abigail whimpered, pulling harder against the ropes holding her, not noticing as the material of the ropes burned away her skin as she pulled against them. Her body arched toward Dillon, trying to physically will him to her, her hair plastered to her head with sweat. "Pl-please, Dillon... I need you."

Dillon strained against the ropes holding him to the chair, still not looking at her. He screamed in frustration as he felt his cock hardening, even Abigail's pleading voice turning him on, fighting as hard as he can against the effects of the drug. "You assholes!" he screamed. "Let us GO!"

Afanasi laughed as he stepped back into the room. "I see you are both feeling good," he mused. He walked over to the bed, kneeling between Abigail's legs, running his hands over her naked body, laughing again when she moaned and arched up toward him. He glanced over at Dillon. "You really should be where I am, boy. How would you like to taste her?"

Dillon's breath came in gasps, still keeping his eyes on the floor. "You're SICK!" His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to keep from giving in to what his body wanted and tried to figure out a way to get them out of this mess.

Afanasi moves over behind Dillon and pulls his head up so that he has no choice but to look at Abigail tied naked to the bed. "You know you want her, Dillon."

Dillon moaned and licked his lips, a plan slowly forming in his drug hazed brain. He arched himself toward the bed, straining to get to it. "I can't do what you want me to do with her unless you untie me."

Afanasi ran his hands down Dillon's arms, toward the ropes around his wrists, leaning forward to whisper in the boy's ear as he pulled his arms up, hard, behind his back. "Do you really think I'm that stupid, kid?" He pulled out his pocket knife and cut Dillon's clothes off, just like he had with Abigail's. He grabbed Dillon's arm and dragged him, chair and all, over to the bed. "Lean forward." He punched Dillon in the ribs when Dillon didn't move. "Lean forward!"

Dillon groaned in pain and leaned forward toward the bed. He moaned as a wave of desire went through him, his eyes catching sight of Abigail's body as he strained toward her.

Abigail writhed on the bed, her head shaking back and forth, as she sensed people around her. She didn't care who they were. She wanted them to touch her, to take away the longing she was feeling. "Please," she whispered, her glazed eyes staring up toward the ceiling. She clutched the ropes over her wrists, bending her legs and lifting her hips. "Please!"

Afanasi laughed evilly. He unfastened the ropes holding Abigail's ankles to the bed and lifted her lower half up, pulling her around so that her pussy was in Dillon's direct line of sight. He laughed again when the boy started straining against his bonds, trying to get to her pussy. "Don't worry, kid. I got your back." He pulled Abigail down, hearing her shoulders pop as he caused her arms to stretch high over her head. He draped her legs over Dillon's shoulders, positioning her so that her pussy was right up against his face. "Here, kid. I'll even hold her open for you." He sat on the edge of the bed and spread Abigail's pussy wide open. "All you have to do is taste and enjoy."

Dillon tried his best to close his eyes and mouth and hold his breath, not wanting to give in to Afanasi or the drug. He moaned as he fought an internal battle, trying to push himself back away from Abigail.

Afanasi sighed. "You are a tough one, kid. I'll give you that much." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another syringe, uncapping it and sticking it into Dillon's arm. "There. That should do it."

Dillon moaned louder, feeling his cock harder further, feeling Abigail's pussy just in front of his face. His brain shut down as the second dose kicked in, and he leaned forward, parting his lips and licking between her folds.

Abigail gasped, her head falling back as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She rocked her hips against Dillon's face, crossing her ankles behind his head. She couldn't even feel her injured shoulders, her sexual need taking over everything else.

Afanasi reached down and started stroking Dillon's cock with his free hand as the boy continued to taste Abigail. "That's it, kid. Stop denying what you want. Take it."

"Please," Dillon begged, his voice muffled by Abigail's pussy. "Untie me. I want her!"

Afanasi laughed, letting go of both of them so he could untie Dillon. He pulled Abigail back up all the way onto the bed, watching gleefully as Dillon climbed on top of her. "That's it, kid. Do whatever comes naturally."

Abigail moaned, rubbing her legs against Dillon's, arching up toward him. "Please..." Her voice was pleading, whimpering.

Dillon reached out and started massaging Abigail's breasts, feeling his cock rubbing against her pussy as he kissed her. He moaned, rocking his hips, gasping into her mouth as his cock started to slide inside her.

Abigail whimpered, gasping as she felt something pushing into her, not really aware of anything going on around her, just her deep seated sexual hunger.

Afanasi laughs at the sight of the two of them. "It works better if you spread her open, kid. I'll help you." He grabbed Abigail's legs and shoved them as far apart as he could. Once that was done, he grabbed Dillon's cock, using his other hand to spread Abigail's pussy open. He pulled on Dillon's cock, guiding the head of it to Abigail's hole. "You'll find it hard to push inside since she's a virgin, but don't let that stop you, kid. Fuck her to your heart's content."

Dillon didn't comprehend what the man was saying, barely aware of him, as he pushed himself inside of Abigail, moaning as the tightness surrounded him.

AT THE MANSION

Emily and Rebecca played with the babies as Connor and Murphy paced the foyer of the mansion.

"We shoul' go te da 'ospi'al," Murphy said.

Connor sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to decide what to do. "I tink we shoul' call firs'. Make sure dey are done checkin' 'er over." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed, asking for information on Abigail Patrice.

The other three watched nervously, waiting to hear how their newest house guest was doing.

Connor growled a few minutes later, clenching his cell phone in his hand. "Feck!"

"What is it?" Rebecca asked, her voice thick with worry.

Connor sighed, glancing at Murphy before looking into the living room. "Dere's no record of Abigail or Dillon at de hospi'al. They ne'er got checked in, an' de amblance dey were in was found aban'oned in South Boston."


	9. Chapter 9

Connor growled and paced the floor of the foyer. "Did she mention to any of you the name of the family she was doing the job for?" He kicked over the stand by the front door in frustration when the others all started shaking their heads.

Alyssa cleared her throat. "I overheard her talking to that boy about her job for the Petrovsky family." She crossed her arms over her chest, barely suppressing a shudder. "They're one of the most evil families in the city, especially Afanasi." She took a deep breath, trying to keep back memories. "He's their enforcer."

Murphy went over and pulled Alyssa into his arms. "Ye know dem well, lass... know where dey live?"

Alyssa shivered and nodded, burying her face in Murphy's chest. "I was a party favor at several dinners and parties there."

Murphy growled, holding her tighter. "We'll take care of 'em, lass. Donna worry. They'll pay fer wha' dey did te ye an' wha' dere doin' te Abigail."

"Where's de mansion, Lyssa?" Connor asked.

Alyssa sighed, looking over at Connor. "I don't know how to tell you to get there, but I'll know it when I see it."

"No way," Murphy insisted. "Yer stayin' 'ere." He looked over at his brother. "We'll call Smecker. 'e can tell us where de Petrovsky place is."

"Aye," Connor agreed. "We're no' riskin' anyone else on dis, Lyssa." He stepped over and kissed her forehead. "Take care o' me wife an' babies. We'll be back as soon as we can." He headed toward the garage without waiting for a response from either one of them.

AT THE PETROVSKY MANSION

Afanasi growled as Dillon cried out in orgasm, knowing the drugs he had given both teenagers would keep the kid hard for a long while yet. "Good job, kid." He laughed as he laid on his back, pulling Abigail over on top of him and thrusting himself deep into her pussy. He looked up at the kid. "Take her ass. You'll like it even better."

Dillon's eyes were completely glazed over as his body automatically moved to do as Afanasi instructed. He barely even heard Abigail's scream as he slid his still rock hard cock into her ass and started to thrust. His fingers dug deep into her hips, creating bruises as he held on for leverage.

Abigail's eyes rolled back in her head, feeling both pain and pleasure as both of them fucked her at the same time. The rope dug into her palms and wrists as she held on as tight as she could, turning her face away when Afanasi moved to kiss her.

Afanasi doubled up his fist and punched Abigail in the face when she turned her head. He delivered a few rabbit punches to her ribs, grinning when he heard bones crack. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips to his as he thrust harder up into her.

Dillon growled as he released deep in Abigail's ass, the combination of her virginity and Afanasi's cock in her pussy making her extra tight to the point that he had no restraint. He had never felt anything so good.

"What a light weight!" Afanasi yelled. "Pietro! Gabriel! Get your asses in here and take this kid out of my sight!" He nodded in approval when the other two men appeared instantly. "Knock him out and lock him up somewhere else. The faster you finish, the faster you can have a taste of Abi."

Dillon struggled with the men as he was dragged from the room, grunting when they started kicking and punching him. He let out a scream when a needle was pushed into his upper arm, the world blacking out moments later as whatever they gave him knocked him out.


	10. Chapter 10

Connor barely gave Murphy time to shut the passenger door before he gunned the engine and backed out of the garage. While Murphy called Smecker, he drove through the streets of South Boston. He made aimless turns until Murphy finally gave him a specific address to head toward.

Murphy hung up the phone and stared out the window. "Smecker says dey probly won' be at de Petrovsky Mansion. 'e sugges'ed tryin' dat Afanasi character's house instead." He pulled out his two Desert Eagles, checking their clips to make sure they were loaded before looking over at his brother. "Smecker says Aly's righ' 'bout dis Afanasi guy. 'e makes Yakavetta look like a boy scou'."

Connor growled. "We godda ge' Abi oudda dere!" His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, negotiating the streets as he headed for the correct address.

The house was completely dark when Connor parked on the street half a block away from it. Nothing seemed to be moving on the entire block.

"Where is ever'one?" Murphy whispered as they both got out of the car and crept through the shadows toward the house.

Connor shook his head. "'e's a confiden' bas'ard who doesn' tink anyone can touch 'im." He pointed toward the lone gate that stood strong and silent. "'e don' even 'ave a securi'y system."

The two brothers quickly scaled up the fence and dropped down on the other side, staying in the shadows as they moved toward the house.

IN THE HOUSE

After ensuring that Dillon was unconscious, Pietro and Gabriel hurried back to the room where Afanasi and Abigail were. They grinned when they saw that the girl had been stretched, spread-eagle, on the bed. They could tell that her body was being stretched as far as possible, maybe even further.

Abigail groaned, the drug Afanasi had given her starting to wear off. "Noo..." she whispered, trying to lift her head off the bed and pulling weakly at the ropes holding her. "Leave me alone... go away..."

"Can ya give 'er anymore, Afanasi?" Gabriel asked. He dropped his pants and knelt on the bed by the girl's head, pushing his cock into her mouth.

Abigail started gagging, attempting to bite him but too weak to do any damage.

"Oww!" Gabriel jerked back. "The bitch bit me!" He doubled up his fist and punched her across the jaw.

Pietro picked up his three inch wide belt from the floor where it had dropped with his pants and doubled it over to snap it before letting it go and swinging it down over Abigail's back. He lifted it over and over again, not really caring where it landed.

Afanasi grabbed the top of the bed frame and lifted himself up, aiming a hard kick to Abigail's side before dropping back down. "You know better, Abigail! I am ashamed of you!" He walked over to the dresser and fixed another syringe of the drug, coming back and deftly stabbing her in the upper arm before pushing the plunger to deliver the drug. He looked at the other two men. "Get your fun while you can, boys. I may have given her a bit too much that time."

ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE

Connor and Murphy slip into the house through a downstairs window, keeping their guns drawn to be prepared for the slightest movement. They slowly began checking each room before coming to a stop at two sets of stairs.

"Up or down?" Murphy questioned in a whisper.

"Le's go up," Connor said, making a fast decision. He gave his brother a quick nod before leading the way. The house was shaped like an 'L', and he stopped outside the third door on their left in the first section. "I 'ear somtin in dere."

Murphy nodded, creeping closer and putting his hand on the door knob. He waited until Connor was positioned before silently turning the handle and pushing the door open.

Dillon looked up as light spilled into the dark room, groaning in pain. "No more," he pleaded. "Just leave us alone. You've gotten what you wanted already." He tried to push himself up, but he didn't have the strength and was in too much pain.

Murphy rushed over and gently turned Dillon onto his back. "We're 'ere now, Dillon. Yer safe. We're gonna ge' ye oudda 'ere an' checked over."

Connor knelt down on Dillon's other side, looking into his eyes. "'e's been drugged... Dillon... Hey, kid! Where's Abi?"

Dillon groaned again, trying to focus. "Nother room... on a... bed... He's got her... They..." He groaned another time, his head falling back, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Connor cursed under his breath, helping Murphy stand with Dillon in his arms. "Ge' 'im te de car. 'm goin' te ge' Abigail."


	11. Chapter 11

Connor made his way further along the upstairs hallway, listening close for any sounds. He finally found the room they were in after turning the corner in the hallway and going all of the way to the other room. The door was on the right. He crept up to it and put his ear against the door to listen so he could figure out where everyone was on the other side.

Abigail's eyes rolled back in her head as the belt hit her over and over again. She couldn't even work up the energy she needed to scream. The drug in the last injection Afanasi had given her was making it extremely hard to concentrate on anything. She felt like she was slipping away.

Pietro growled as he slammed himself into the girl over and over, getting frustrated when he failed to get any kind of reaction from her. Even with Gabriel thrusting in her ass, there was no reaction. "Damn it, Afanasi! You gave her too much!" He punched her in the ribs a few times. "WAKE UP!"

Gabriel pinched and twisted the girl's nipples, frowning when he got no reaction. He moved his hand up to her neck, checking for a pulse. "Umm... I think she might be dying. I can barely feel a pulse."

Afanasi growled, punching Abigail in the face. "You can't do anything right, can you, Abigail?" He snarled. "Wake your ass up! You're not allowed to die until I'm ready to kill you!" He punched her again, this time in the chest to give her heart a jolt.

Connor yelled as he busted down the door and quickly shot all three men. He hurried over and untied Abigail, grabbing the blanket from where it had been thrown in the corner and wrapping it around her as he hurried downstairs. "Open the door!" he yelled to Murphy. "Quick!"

"Feck!" Murphy shouted. He jumped out of the car and opened the back door for Connor to be able to lay Abigail on the back seat beside Dillon. "Hurry up! We've gotta get 'em te Simon!" He slid back onto the passenger seat and shouted as soon as Connor was behind the wheel. "Floor it!" He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Simon's number. "Meet us at the mansion. NOW!" Without waiting for an answer, he dialed his wife. "Em, We're on our way home. They're 'urt bad. Simon's on 'is way."

Connor threw the car into park as soon as they were in the garage, looking over and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Rebecca holding open the door that led into the house. He jumped out and opened the back door, pulling Abigail into his arms and leaving Dillon for Murphy to get. He hurried past his wife and up the stairs, kicking open the door and laying her down on her bed. "Where the hell is Simon?!"

Rebecca walked over to Connor's side and laid her hand on his arm. "Calm down, Connor. You're not going to do either of them any good if you can't relax. She needs you to be strong." She walked over into the adjoining bathroom and filled a basin with water, grabbing some cloths on her way back into the bedroom. She set the basin on the bedside table, wet one of the cloths, and began cleaning away as much of the dried and drying blood from Abigail's skin as she could.

Connor moved almost robotically, grabbing another cloth and doing the same. He leaned over and kissed Rebecca's temple. "Tanks, love."

Rebecca nodded. "I'm sure Em's in Dillon's room doing the same thing." She glanced over toward the door when someone knocked on it.

Simon stepped inside and looked down at Abigail. "My god... Please tell me you killed the asshole that did this."

Connor nodded. "Aye. They're dead." He got up and moved back so that Simon had room to work. "She's gonna be okay, righ'?"

Simon didn't answer as he took his time examining Abigail. He started an IV drip to keep her hydrated and wrapped up her broken ribs. "I'll be back to stitch up some of these cuts, but I've got to check on the boy. Did either of them tell you what they were given? I need to know before I can counteract it."

Connor shook his head. "Dillon was really oudda it, an' Abigail has been completely unconscious." He sat down on the side of the bed and took Abigail's hand in his, brushing some hair back from her face. "Ye gotta 'elp 'em, Simon..."

"I'm going to do my best," Simon promised. He smiled at Rebecca before leaving to go check on Dillon.

Connor stared down at Abigail. "Come on, Abi... fight it! Wake up!"

Rebecca slid onto the bed beside her husband and pulled him into her arms. "She's strong, Connor. Her and Dillon are both going to be fine. You know they are."

Connor nodded, burying his face in Rebecca's hair. "They gotta be, Becca. They gotta be..."


	12. Chapter 12

"It's been two days, Simon," Rebecca commented as their family doctor and friend examined Abigail. "Why hasn't she woken up yet? Dillon's doing so much better already."

Dr. Simon Tam nodded as he put his stethoscope back into his medical bag. "From what Connor, Dillon, and Murphy has all told us, I'm assuming this Afanasi asshole gave Abigail a much larger dose of the drug after Dillon was taken out of the room." He sighed and gave Rebecca a hug. "Her heart was barely beating when I first arrived. It's going to take some time, Becca. I've completely flushed her system, but her body needs time to heal itself."

"Her mind does, too," Rebecca commented in a whisper, remembering the captivity her and her twin sister had endured.

"You're doing excellent, Becca," Simon assured her. "Abigail will, too. You, Em, and Alyssa have all been through this. You're all stronger because of it. I know Abigail has a very strong support system in this house. There couldn't be a better place for her to recover."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks, Simon. That means a lot."

Simon nodded and smiled. "I'm going to stop in and check on Emily and the two newest ones before I head back to the hospital." He smirked. "It's kind of nice knowing Alyssa's here to deliver all these little ones so I'm not rushing back and forth from work all the time." His eyes were dancing as he teased his friend.

Rebecca nodded, sitting back down in the chair by the bed and taking Abigail's hand. She knew Simon was trying to get her to laugh, but she just didn't feel up to it. "I've been having a hell of a time keeping Em out of here. She should be resting." Once Simon was gone, she turned her attention completely to Abigail. "Come on, Abi. Wake up. Please! We miss you."

Connor came home from work and headed immediately for Abigail's room. He sighed when he saw the girl laying unconscious on the bed. There didn't seem to have been any change at all since he and Murphy had left that morning. He came up behind his wife and slipped his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck. "'as dere been any change a' all?"

Rebecca leaned back against Connor and wiped her eyes as she shook her head. "Her vital signs are all finally stable, and the drug has been completely flushed out of her system. Simon says it's all up to her now. She has to heal and want to wake up."

Connor scooped Rebecca into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He pulled back the covers on their bed and laid her down. He kissed her deep as he covered her up. "Get some sleep, baby. I'll keep an eye on 'er fer a while."

Rebecca opened her mouth to protest but yawned instead. She sighed. "I guess I should. I just… I don't want her to wake up all alone."

Connor kissed Rebecca's forehead. "I willna leave 'er side 'til ye wake up," he promised. He smiled as he watched his wife fall asleep before heading back into Abigail's room. He went into the bathroom and wet a cloth with cool water before approaching the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped the cloth over Abigail's face.

Abigail groaned softly as something cold touched her face. Her face pinched, and she turned her head away.

Connor gasped and dropped the cloth onto the floor. "Abi!" he exclaimed. He reached and grabbed her hand. "Can ye 'ear me, Abi?"

Abigail groaned again, slowly opening her eyes. "Connor?" She looked around in confusion, her voice rough. "Where are we?"

Connor breathed a sigh of relief, brushing Abigail's hair away from her face. "Aren' ye jes' a sigh' fer sore eyes?" He smiled at her. "Yer 'ome, Abi… where ye belong."

Abigail stared at him. "Dillon? Is Dillon okay?" Tears pooled in her eyes. "Did Afanasi and his men kill him?"

"Dillon's okay, Abi," Connor assured her. "'e's bruised an' sore, but de drugs are oudda 'is system and 'e's eatin' solid food. We've been 'avin' a 'ard time keeping' 'm in bed. De lad's been worried sick 'bou' ye. We all 'ave."

Abigail started breathing a little easier after hearing that Dillon was okay. She looked around again, as if checking even the shadows of the room. "Afanasi…"

"Is one dead bas'ard," Connor finished her statement for her. "'e's never gonna bug ye again, Abi. I promise."

She gave Connor a slight smile, hiding a yawn behind her head. "Thank you, Connor…"

Connor smiled, leaning over and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Ye donna 'ave te tank me, lass. Ye jes' ge' some sleep. Yer still 'ealin'. Yer safe 'ere."

Abigail nodded as her eyes closed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	13. Chapter 13

Abigail woke up with a gasp. She turned her head slightly, smiling a tiny bit when she saw both Connor and Rebecca sleeping in chairs next to her bed. Neither of them had left her alone since she had first woke up. It made her feel better every time she opened her eyes and found one, if not both, of them there by her side. She started to reach for their hands but stopped when she heard a throat clearing. She glanced over toward the bedroom door.

Dillon shifted nervously as he stood in the doorway. He looked more at the floor than toward her. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

Abigail nodded, trying to smile but unable to. She hadn't been able to really smile since she had woke up even though she knew that she was safe now. She winced as she shifted over to give him room in the bed since Connor and Rebecca were in the only two chairs. She no longer had to be on IV's, but she wasn't allowed out of the bed yet.

Dillon carefully climbed onto the bed and stretched out beside her, making sure that he stayed on top of the covers. He turned onto his side so that he could look at her. "I don't know how to apologize, Abi. Nothing I can say or do will ever make up for what I did to you."

Abigail took a deep breath and bit down hard on her lower lip before she finally spoke. "It wasn't your fault, Dillon. You had no control over what you were doing."

"I… I raped you, Abi," Dillon said, his eyes filled with horror. He hadn't been able to really sleep since he had regained consciousness, unable to get rid of the memories of what he had done. To him, it didn't matter if he had been drugged or that the asshole had practically forced him on top of her. He should have been stronger. He should have been able to stop himself from hurting her.

"It's not rape when the other person is willing," Abigail whispered. She shuddered softly, remembering how the drug had made her feel. She hadn't cared who was touching her as long as someone was. No matter what they had done to her, she had just wanted more and more. She hated herself and hoped that she never felt things like that again.

Dillon growled under his breath. "That wasn't you, Abi. You wouldn't have wanted any of that if that asshole hadn't give you those drugs. You had no control over what was happening to you." He started to reach for her but stopped himself. He couldn't blame her for hating him. He doubted if she would ever trust him again. He knew he would never trust himself.

Abigail really looked at him for the first time, repeating his comments back to him. "You wouldn't have had sex with me if you hadn't have been given the same drug." She sighed. "You can't keep blaming yourself for being forced into doing something you never would have wanted to do otherwise."

"I never said I would never want to do that, Abi." Dillon's eyes widened slightly at his admission.

Abigail snorted and looked away from him. She didn't believe that for a second.

Dillon sighed, reaching out and cupping her chin. He turned her head carefully and studied her eyes. "What do we do now?"

Abigail looked into his eyes and sighed herself. "We do what we have to do, Dillon," she answered. "We move on."


End file.
